Armodrillo
' Armodrillo' is a new alien from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is one of the Andromeda aliens that Ben scans, and its species is Talpaedan. He was scanned from Andreas in Andreas’ Fault. This form was first used in Hero Time. Appearance Armodrillo has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two horns or ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and there are jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists, and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. Powers and Abillities Armodrillo has incredible digging capabilities as well as superhuman strength. He can also use his powers to create destructive vibrations by placing his hands on something and pumping the jackhammer pieces on his elbows. He can even generate shockwaves or earthquakes when he's nervous and starts to shiver. His abilities are entirely based on the element of Earth, one of the five elements of nature. In Reflected Glory, we learn that he is able to create fissure in the ground to make enemies fall into Transformation thumb|left|380px Ultimate Alien He first appeared Hero Time where he was used to defeat the robots Overlord released. He then appeared again in Reflected Glory where he was used to defeat the Forever Knights.He was used again in Nor Iron Bars a Cage to fight Kevin. He appeared again in The Transmogrification of Eunice, when he quickly transforms because Eunice is being attacked by a bear but then realizes it is friendly. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hero Time'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' toy '' '' Cosmic Destruction Armodrillo is an alien that is used in the game cosmic destruction, He is able to drill through objects and is very powerful. Ultimate Form *Ultimate Armodrillo ''Translation'' *'Portuguese:' Armatu (from Armed and Armadillo) *'Spanish(Latin America:' Armadillo *'Polish': Armowiertło (from Armor and Drillo) Trivia * Armodrillo's name refers to Armadillo, Armor, and Drill * Ben scanned Andreas with no hassle while using Jetray's form (something that has never happened when Ben had previously obtained alien DNA). Ironically, when Ben first used this form, he changed straightaway from Jetray, making Armodrillo the second Andromeda Alien Ben transformed into directly from Jetray (the first being Water Hazard). * He has powers and strength resembling Rumble and Frenzy from the 1980's version of Transformers. However, his appearance is closer to Bumblebee from the 2007 Transformers movie. * Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Armodrillo's armor and drills are organic. * When Ben first changed into Armodrillo, he seems to retain his regular intelligence. This might mean that Andreas is dull-minded all on his own instead of dullness being a trait of the species. *He is one of five Andromeda Galaxy aliens that are used by Ben, the others being Terraspin, Water Hazard, AmpFibian, and NRG. *Armodrillo is a playable alien in TKO, much like Swampfire, Big Chill, Rath, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Echo Echo. *He appears in a CN action pack comic, scaring Pandor's minions away. He is one of the 2 aliens to appear in the comic, the other being Ultimate Big Chill. *He is the only Andromeda Galaxy Alien whos DNA sample (Andreas) starts with the same letter as the Coden Stream DNA Sample. *Currently, he is the most used Andromeda Galaxy alien. Category:Omnitrix Aliens